II Eurovision Americas Song Contest
The II Eurovision Americas Song Contest 'was the 2nd edition of the monthly Eurovision Americas Song Contest. It took place in Vancouver, Canada, following Grimes' win at the first contest in San José, Costa Rica, with the song "''We Appreciate Power". This was the first contest hosted in North America. The contest was held at the Vancouver Convention Center and consisted of the Grand Final on 30 May 2019. The winner of the contest was the U.S. Virgin Islands with the song "''You Say ''", performed by Lauren Daigle and written by Daigle herself, Paul Mabury and Jason Ingram; this was the U.S. Virgin Islands' first win after its debut in the previous edition with a total of 276 points. Twenty countries participated in the contest. A total of eight nations and dependencies of the continent debuted on this edition, including Belize, Brazil, the British Virgin Islands, Chile, Falkland Islands, French Guiana, Portugal and Spain; Portugal and Spain were invited as guest nations to participate in the contest by the Americas Broadcasting Union (ASBU). Only Honduras withdrew from the contest due to unknown reasons. The second contest was the last contest to take place on one evening. The ASBU revealed that it would be adding a semi-final show to the competition in order to accommodate the growing number of interested countries wishing to take part in the contest. Completing the podium, Canada, the host country, finished second; Argentina, Uruguay, the Cayman Islands and Bermuda also obtained their best results in the Final on this edition. Bermuda completes the podium obtaining the third place in the Final, while the Cayman Islands and Argentina obtained the fourth and fifth places respectively. Location '''Host City For more details on the host country, see Vancouver. Vancouver '''is a coastal seaport city in western Canada, located in the Lower Mainland region of British Columbia. As the most populous city in the province, the 2016 census recorded 631,486 people in the city, up from 603,502 in 2011. The Greater Vancouver area had a population of 2,463,431 in 2016, making it the third-largest metropolitan area in Canada. Vancouver has the highest population density in Canada with over 5,400 people per square kilometre, which makes it the fifth-most densely populated city with over 250,000 residents in North America behind New York City, Guadalajara, San Francisco, and Mexico City according to the 2011 census. Vancouver is one of the most ethnically and linguistically diverse cities in Canada according to that census; 52% of its residents have a first language other than English. Roughly 30% of the city's inhabitants are of Chinese heritage. Vancouver is classed as a Beta global city. '''Venue For more details on the Venue, see Vancouver Convention Centre. The Vancouver Convention Centre is a convention centre in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada; it is one of Canada's largest convention centres. With the opening of the new West Building in 2009, it now has 43,340 square metres (466,500 sq ft) of meeting space. It is owned by the British Columbia Pavilion Corporation, a crown corporation owned by the government of British Columbia. Bidding phase During the week before the Contest, the Cable Public Affairs Channel made a list of potential cities and venues in Canada to host the Contest. The final list was formed by the Montreal Olympic Stadium, the Vancouver Convention Centre, the BC Place Stadium and the Toronto Rogers Center. On 24 April 2019, CBC announced Vancouver as the host city, with the city Convention Centre as the selected venue for the contest. Participants The official list of songs was completely released on May 10th by the CBC. The first song to be revealed was [['Feel Something|'Feel Something]]', by the singer Fátima Pinto, representative of Costa Rica.''' Returning artists * Equatorial Guinea: Paloma del Sol, who represented Equatorial Guinea at the previous contest with the song '''Atrévete a Ser Feliz and getting the 9th place, returns to this edition with a new song called Jailalai. Allocations The order of participation and voting of the participating countries was randomly distributed as follows: * 1. Belize * 2. Curaçao * 3. Falkland Islands * 4. Costa Rica * 5. Equatorial Guinea * 6. Argentina * 7. Mexico * 8. Peru * 9. Brazil * 10. Canada * 11. Uruguay * 12. U.S. Virgin Islands * 13. Cayman Islands * 14. Chile * 15. Spain * 16. Portugal * 17. Bermuda * 18. United States * 19. British Virgin Islands * 20. French Guiana Results Final The final took place on July 2nd, 2019, obtaining the victory the singer Lauren Daigle with her song You Say, representing the U.S. Virgin Islands, winning both Jury and Televote. Canada obtained the second place in Jury votes while Bermuda in Televote. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the final: Spokespeople The spokespeople announced the 12-point score from their respective country's national jury in the following order: * Belize - Joyjah * Curaçao - Kris Berry (Curaçaoan representative in I edition) * Falkland Islands - Nigel Powell * Costa Rica - Nancy Dobles * Equatorial Guinea - Silvia Adjomo * Argentina - PEMA (Argentinian representative in I edition) * Mexico - Alex Reymundo * Peru - Óscar Quispe Catacora * Brazil - Anitta * Canada - Hana Pestle ('We Appreciate Power' songwriter) * Uruguay - León Gieco (Uruguayan representative in I edition) * U.S. Virgin Islands - Hannah Jetter * Cayman Islands - Selita Ebanks * Chile - Martín Cárcamo * Spain - Nieves Álvarez * Portugal - Conan Osíris (Portugal's entrant for the Eurovision 2019) * Bermuda - Lena Headey * United States - Yvie Oddly * British Virgin Islands - Melanie Amaro * French Guiana - Christiane Taubira Category:Editions of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest